An MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) is a memory device that uses a magnetic element with a magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell configured to store information. The MRAM has received attention as a next-generation memory device featuring a high-speed operation, large capacity, and nonvolatility. The MRAM is under research and development as a replacement for volatile memory such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) or an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory). In this case, the MRAM is preferably operated in the same specifications as the DRAM and the SRAM from the viewpoint of keeping the development cost low and implementing smooth replacement.